This invention relates to improvements in bakers' ovens.
It is well-known, in baking certain kinds of bread, to inject steam to the oven, which results in the crust being crisp and glazed. The base results are achieved if water vapour or mist is applied to the dough in the early stages of baking, and if there is a good deal of water vapour in the oven during the baking process. In a conventional baker's oven this is achieved normally by the injection of steam from a boiler into the oven. This involves a good deal of additional expense, in the provision of the boiling as an accessory to the oven, and moreover the steam-filled oven is likely to result in discomfort, and possible danger, to a baker unloading the oven.
The specification of my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 171262 describes and illustrates a baker's oven having a number of superimposed compartments insulated from each other, each with a door, a single vertical driven shaft through the oven carrying, within each compartment, a horizontal rotary support to carry articles to be baked and extending out from a central substantially cylindrical insulated core within the compartment. Each compartment is independently heated by upper and lower electric heating elements.
The general object of the present invention is to provide simple, safe and economical means for introducing steam into a compartment of an oven of the foregoing general type.